<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non-binary reader who uses he/they and has chest dysphoria but not bottom dysphoria (afab?) With Sebastian by StardewNsfwImagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285476">Non-binary reader who uses he/they and has chest dysphoria but not bottom dysphoria (afab?) With Sebastian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardewNsfwImagines/pseuds/StardewNsfwImagines'>StardewNsfwImagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardewNsfwImagines/pseuds/StardewNsfwImagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>F/N is blowing off a bit of steam in the sauna when they're surprised by none other than their boyfriend Sebastian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non-binary reader who uses he/they and has chest dysphoria but not bottom dysphoria (afab?) With Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sauna was an amazing place for him to recharge and it always had been ever since he discovered it. Spending just a few minutes in the hot, hot water could fully recharge him and wash away all the stresses and grime from the day and working on the farm. The solace he found there was borderline addicting and he found himself gravitating to it more and more often and wondering why he was always alone there. Never had he seen someone else in the sauna before. Sure, Linus would hang out around the entrance every now and then, but nobody would ever actually enter.</p><p>All alone in the building, they had gotten comfortable with being alone there, sometimes even choosing to trudge out of their clothes right after entering the front door, muddy boots kicked to the side on the days that didn’t go without its share of blood, sweat, and tears.</p><p>Today was something like one of those harder days. After watering all the crops, cleaning up the farm, and going into the mines as well, they were absolutely exhausted and ready to drop. To counteract the exhaustion, he had kicked off his clothes and jumped right into the steaming clear waters and soaked deep into the water.</p><p>He was enjoying this close brush with pure bliss in liquid form when he suddenly wasn’t the only one in the spa. Sebastian had been keeping an eye on a certain spotted frog that was leading him around the lake and then up near the train tracks when he lost it. “How long has this been here?” He thought as he finally noticed the spa. He had never really noticed the building before although it was just above his house.</p><p>Sebastian pushed the door open and looked around, taking in the old place and even more curiously the clothes strewn about on the ground. He strolled past the rows of lockers as he followed the clothing trail.</p><p>When Sebastian descended the stairs, he was surprised to see F/N, completely naked and soaking in the sauna that was permeating the air with a foggy mist.</p><p>“Woah-” Sebastian accidentally said aloud and then kicked himself mentally for it. He was practically purring at seeing his crush naked. Already his pants were shrinking and he hadn’t even seen much.</p><p>F/N gasped as they turned around to find another human??? They had no idea nobody ever came here at all. They quickly covered their chest and ducked into the water until it was up to their neck. “Sebastian-- what the hell?! Don’t you knock!? You scared the spirit essence outa me!”</p><p>“Y-Yoba, I’m sorry!” Sebastian shielded his eyes and took a step back in shock. “I’m sorry, F/N! It was an accident, I swear!”</p><p>“What are you doing here anyway?” F/N asked angrily.</p><p>“I just saw a frog I liked and I followed it over here. Look, I- uh… I’m sorry.”</p><p>F/N blushed as they noticed Sebastian’s trouser tent. “Hah,” they chuckled, “Is that a banana in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”</p><p>Sebastian threw his hands down from his eyes to between his thighs. “Shut up!” He barked and blushed. “Look, I just like you okay? You don’t have to tease me about it.”</p><p>“How sweet,” F/N grinned. “I like you too.” F/N began to say something but paused. After a while, they continued “I’m sorry for yelling at you. You’ve never been here before right?”</p><p>Sebastian shook his head.</p><p>“Come on in,” they grinned and cocked an eyebrow at him “the water’s fine.”</p><p>Suddenly this was a dream come true for Sebastian. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” He immediately began shrugging out of his clothes, leaving them right there at the end of the stairs.</p><p>F/N, trying not to stare and be rude, averted their eyes as Sebastian eased himself into the steamy waters.</p><p>“See?” They asked, “Pretty nice, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sebastian sighed and inclined his head, dipping a bit of his hair into the water. Normally he wouldn’t be so happy to be patronized, but it was hard to care about the sass when he felt so chilled out. Sebastian cracked one of his eyes open and extended his arm out. “Why don’t you come over here.” He offered though it sounded more like a command.</p><p>F/N waded through the water to him and nestled up to his chest under his arm, keeping their arms crossed over their chest and wishing they hadn’t taken off their binder. Sebastian had seen him naked several times now but it still didn’t take away from the fact that his breasts definitely should *not* have been there in the first place.</p><p>Sebastian grinned and rested his hand on F/N’s stomach, something he knew would drive him wild in only a matter of time, especially if he moved his hand down just barely as if on accident--</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” F/N looked to Sebastian with a grin.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing at all.” Sebastian drew his hand back and blushed. Did he not want Sebastian to play with him?</p><p>“Good, cause you really should buy me dinner first, yunno.” F/N crossed their arms and grinned from ear to ear. He didn’t even need to look down to see how rock hard Sebastian was already. It was so fun to tease him like this. Such a stoic man getting all worked up and flustered was like music to F/N’s ears.</p><p>“If you really want me to, I will.” Sebastian chuckled then stiffened slightly when he felt F/N’s fingers brush against his cock.</p><p>“Nah! It’s too late for that now. I just wanna play with you~” F/N swirled the tip of his finger around Sebastian’s cock, barely brushing against the surface and making his cock twitch.</p><p>“Ugh.. you’re such a tease.” Sebastian leaned back against the rim of the pool and leaned his head back, resting his upper arms on the rim to relax. As he leaned back, he gave F/N better access to his cock.</p><p>F/N took the opportunity and made a ring with their fingers, prodding the tip of Sebastian’s cock with it before slowly lowering it past the head and all the way down to the base of his cock before they began working his shaft. The minimal contact was making Sebastian unnerved and bothered and it showed in his reddening face.</p><p>F/N grinned and continued the torment, grinning and watching Sebastian’s face. They traced their fingers around the edges of his cock and circling the tip before dipping back down and cupping his balls with gentle fingers.</p><p>“Hey,” F/N broke the silence after a few more moments of playing with Sebastian, “sit up on the rim for me.”</p><p>Sebastian got up obediently and F/N leaned between his now elevated thighs and looked Sebastian in the eyes as he blew hot air on the side of his cock before dipping down and dragging his tongue from the base all the way up to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and raked his fingers up Sebastian’s thighs. As Sebastian sighed, F/N grinned before taking it up a notch and pressing his lips to the tip of his cock and gently parting them, taking the head of his cock in their mouth. Sebastian licked his lips and leaned back some more, placing his hand on the back of F/N’s head to try to encourage them down.</p><p>F/N took satisfaction in Sebastian’s squirming as he gently sucked on the head of his cock, still swirling his tongue around and around in circles as they began to dip their head lower. They could have sworn they saw Sebastian’s eyebrows perk up a bit when they dipped down far enough to take more than just the head in their mouth and they quickly came back up again to keep him on edge. Sebastian growled in the back of his throat, raising a grin from F/N.</p><p>F/N, satisfied with their work, stood up again and set a song to play in their head to dance to. They turned their back to Sebastian and as the music droned on, they turned their back to him and placed their hands on Sebastian’s thighs. F/N tisked and smacked away Sebastian’s hands as he reached for him.</p><p>“Nope, no touching~ let’s play a game. I can’t touch you with my hands and you can’t touch me with your hands.” He took his hands back from Sebastian’s thighs.</p><p>Sebastian seemed to mull this over for a moment. “Alright, but you better make it worth it for me.” He grinned</p><p>“You know I will, darling~” F/N placed their hands on their own thighs as they leaned forward, pushing out their ass for him. As the chorus of the song in F/N’s head started, they swung their hips in a wide circle for Sebastian, being careful not to touch his stiff cock. As the bass dropped, they arched their back and bent their knees, turning to face Sebastian and licking their lips as they ground their ass up the entire length of Sebastian’s cock. Justa s they reached the head of his cock, he barely dipped the tip of it into his pussy for only a moment before pulling back up again. They watched as Sebastion stared, transfixed, while swirling their hips in circles with the tip of Sebastian’s cock barely pressed against his pussy.</p><p>Sebastian reached one hand up weakly and almost touched F/N before growling and putting his hand back down on the lukewarm tiles again. He sighed and laid his head back and closed his eyes. This was sweet, pure torment and he would never forget how his cock twitched painfully, wanting so badly for F/N to just- and then, all at once as the bass dropped in their head again, F/N slammed their lap down on Sebastian’s, shoving his cock deep inside of them. Sebastian groaned out loud and snaked his arms around F/N, pulling him against his chest and holding him.</p><p>“What did I say about using your hands? Rules are rules, yunno.” F/N grinned and peeled Sebastian’s arms off him, getting up off his lap again and leaving poor Sebastian in the cold again.</p><p>Sebastian growled and grit his teeth. “Come on… can you really blame me?”</p><p>“Nah, I guess not… but I’m not done with you yet.” F/N turned around and placed one foot next to Sebastian’s hip like they were about to mount him and stopped. Using the leverage they now had, he began to grind the length of Sebastian’s cock to the beat of the music, slowing near his clit to brush it especially hard over the tip of Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian was drinking in and becoming drunk off the sight. It was a struggle to keep his hands to himself.</p><p>As he continued to grind his pussy against Sebastian’s cock, F/N’s was beginning to breathe ragged with tiny gasps and groans passing by their soft lips. It was getting hard for him to hold out himself. There was a pressure growing in him and he wanted so desperately to just ram Sebastian’s cock into his pussy and ride him like he so desperately needed to, but watching Sebastian squirm and write beneath him. It was something about the way Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes off him, the way his breathing was getting shorter, the way he could see him straining to hold back and keep his hands planted firmly on the tiles below. Sebastian wanted it even more badly than he did and something about the raw form of carnal desire, the lust in his eyes, the way he clenched his teeth and his lips grew tight with F/N’s pace, this was beyond a slow burn.</p><p>The song ended and at once, F/N drew back completely and savored the whimper that Sebastian attempted but failed to restrain. “That’s all for now. You don’t wanna ruin your dinner by having a snack, yunno?”</p><p>Sebastian blushed some more and glowered at F/N. “You owe me. Big time.”</p><p>“I’ll repay you later tonight! Just think of all that until then.” F/N practically purred and sauntered to the steps of the sauna. They felt more than just refreshed. They felt powerful and like a true succubus.</p><p>“What if I don’t wanna wait until tonight?” Sebastian called after him.</p><p>“You can take care of yourself if you really want to, but where’s the fun in that?” F/N grinned and began to dry off, knowing damn well that Sebastian was still watching and putting on a display of his shaking ass for him. “Isn’t it better saved? Savored?”</p><p>Sebastian flipped around and closed the gap between them in an instant, taking them firmly by the arm. “I don’t think you understand to what degree I’m going to destroy you tonight.” His expression was dark yet still soft and needing. He was begging with his eyes but snarling with his teeth.</p><p>“I could say the same to you, darling.” F/N gently touched Sebastian’s cheek with an open hand and pecked him on the lips. “See you tonight~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>